<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lady Cowgirl by Hobknob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413875">Lady Cowgirl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobknob/pseuds/Hobknob'>Hobknob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Always a lady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Engagement, Car Accident, F/M, M/M, cowboy, facial scarring, farm, utter ridiculousness in the form of writing fanfiction for the first time and struggling all the way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobknob/pseuds/Hobknob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My first taste of the romance genre, Always a Lady, stole my little 15 year old heart and inspired mini me to write things. Years later, I started wondering how the story might turn out with a bit more of a modern twist. .  . and a few story tweaks.</p>
<p>TLDR; A LA woman, scarred from a recent car accident and heartsick at the reaction of her now Ex-Fiance, signs up to work as a cook on a cattle ranch in Oaklahoma. There, she begins to make connections with the self she had long since buried, and spark up the embers of her heart with the owner of the ranch. </p>
<p>Will they find love? (Spoiler, heck yes)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily/casey</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lady Cowgirl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hope I'm doing this right, and if I'm not, y'all can roast me later.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One</p>
<p>There was a stillness in the air around Lily Brownfield. She felt as if her heart had stopped, that time was frozen and that maybe, if she could stay in this moment forever, the pain that throbbed throughout her body would stay halted as well. A numb feeling coated the stillness, promising to cloak her if she just held on a little more. . . .<br/>“My God! Doctor, can’t you fix her face?!”<br/>The stillness shattered.<br/>Todd Collins, an attractive looking blonde man in a fitted blue suit with a sharp white shirt and a stylish haircut, was almost violently gesturing to the plastic surgeon. It had been less than 15 minutes since the doctor had gently removed the bandages that had kept Lily and her fiancé from seeing the damage done from her run in with a drunk driver. It had been a miracle that she’d walked away relatively unscathed, nothing more than whiplash and some minor facial scarring. . . .<br/>Minor, they said. Lily felt tears flood her eyes and quickly dashed them away. Wincing at the fast motions, she softened her touch. Her head was one big ache and without the bandages it seemed to pulse. She carefully traced her fingers down the side of her face, above her eyebrow and down along her cheekbone, finally ending right before her mouth. Acutely aware of the mirror in the small bathroom, Lily felt a thrumming in her hands and started shaking all over. Her hearing picked up a loud ringing sound, dipping in and out enough to hear more of the conversation between Todd and her doctor. <br/>We were getting married in a month. . . . .Further surgery will have to wait until . . . . looks like a chainsaw ripped up her face. . . please quiet down sir. . . how’s she supposed to go out in public like this?! <br/>We were getting married. . . . The use of past tense did not slip her attention. Lily was only surprised at the lack of surprise she felt at Todd’s barely hushed words. <br/>While he had always been at the ready with words of love and quick to kiss her, she had felt that there was a gap between their relationship and the lifelong love that had built the home she had grown up in with her parents. <br/>That love Lily knew to be true even fifteen years after the death of her mother. The warmth and easy companionship was what Lily had wanted in her life and she had hoped that time in loving matrimony would help her and Todd grow into that homey feeling.<br/>She knew now it was never meant to be. <br/>Todd and the doctor reentered the room. Lily looked up at them, feeling shaky, and noticed that Todd couldn’t even look at her. He tried, but the disgust was evident on his face and he would quickly slide his eyes off to the side of her. <br/>There was only one thing to do. Lily would not allow him to inflict any more pain on her heart.<br/>Doctor Rivers’ calm and kindly look went unnoticed by Lily as she steeled herself. He moved closer to stand by her bed and said gently, “You’ve healed very well over the last few weeks and I’m sure that you will continue to do so. It may be a jarring experience to adjust to the scars for now, and we have resources and councilors available if you need assistance in that adjustment.” He leaned in slightly, wanting to home in to this poor girl that she was not alone in this, and that the poor excuse for a fiancé wasn’t the only opinion. “You have had a rough time of it, but I am confident that time is all you need to get yourself feeling secure again.”<br/>“Thank you Doctor.” Lily’s voice was barely above a whisper. She closed her eyes as she cleared her throat and spoke again. “Thank you, Doctor Rivers. If you’ll excuse us for a moment, I think Todd and I need to discuss some things in private.” <br/>“Of course Ms Brownfield,” he said straightening and moving towards the door. “Ask one of the nurses to page me if you have any questions, please.” With a cold departing look in Todd’s direction, Doctor Rivers exited the room. Carefully closing the door behind him, he stood by the door, hating the situation that poor girl was in. If what he suspected what about to happen indeed happened, it was, in his opinion, the better option for Ms. Lily. Her ‘perfect fiancé’ was a perfect asshole, and she deserved better. <br/>There was no way she would believe it though, and it wouldn’t be his place to say even so.</p>
<p>Lily looked at Todd quietly, hoping catching the words she knew she had to say from being spoken. If he would just look at her. . . <br/>“Todd.” He looked at her, only for a moment, with a mix of guilt and abhorrence before his eyes slid into an open stare at her face. <br/>She had been wrong before. She wished he would stop looking. <br/>“I think it’s best that we’re honest with each other right now and stop pretending that you want to be here a moment longer.” Fingers shaking, she pulled her engagement ring off and held it out to him. “You can have this back.”<br/>The look of utter relief brought tears to her eyes. <br/>“Lily. . . you know how special to are to me. .” Todd murmured, not even hesitating to take the ring from her. He slipped it into his jacket pocket and moved to sit on the bed.<br/>“I do?” she said, pulling her knees up and moving to be as far from him as she could. “How special am I? I know that you’ve always wanted a perfect wife and - and how 'I’m so beautifully good at socializing' -and- and how beautiful you thought I was a week ago and – and – and you know what I know? I know I never want to see you again.” <br/>“Lily please-“<br/>“No. No more pretty pretenses.” Lily looked at him with cold green eyes and said, “You can cancel the wedding arrangements yourself and you can tell the office why we are not getting married. Now, goodbye, and good day.” <br/>Todd looked stunned at the level of sharpness she had never directed at him and, with only a brief glance back into those cold eyes, left. <br/>Alone, Lily sat straight and proud for one moment, before hurriedly standing up to walk the few steps into the bathroom. She turned on the light without looking into the mirror and stood there gathering her courage. She had to see the face that had shattered her life. <br/>Looking took all of her willpower and horror froze her there. The vibrant, harsh red scar distorted the skin on her cheek and spread like lightning along the left side of her face. There was no way to hide behind makeup, and no hope of people not directing their eyes to it.<br/>Lily fled back to bed and began to sob.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The soft roar of the ocean and the glorious evening sky were unappreciated by Lily Brownfield as she sat on the back porch of her beach house. Staring off into nothing, she couldn’t even hear the harsh cry of the gulls.<br/>It had been two weeks since she had been released from the hospital. Her formal letter of resignation had arrived at the office exactly two weeks prior, and today Janice had taken the time to clean out her desk and bring everything to Lily’s home.<br/>Lily was finally pulled out of her reflection as Janice came out from the kitchen door holding two tall glasses of iced tea. A ghost of a smile graced her face before setting back into a shielded expression. <br/>Janice’s heart fell. That subconscious shield that Lily had permanently affixed to her face since the bandages has come off was unbarable when she thought of Lily's old vibrant self.<br/>Fuck you Todd, she thought what must have been the hundredth time. In an almost determined-to-make-it-real way, Janice thought, Lily is still a bright, gorgeous woman and you’ve managed to dull her not the slightest.<br/>Janice Trenway had worked for the Collins’ Co Law Firm for two years longer than Lily had and had seen the warning signs when the founder’s son Todd had set his sights on the new legal secretary six months before. Janice and Lily had gotten along well from their first meeting, and had nurtured that friendliness into a solid friendship, with Lily able to get Janice to morning yoga and Janice encouraging her to run at the next charity marathon with her.<br/>Janice sighed. It had still been a tough test to their friendship when Lily had refused to see anyone after Todd’s betrayal. Janice had had to stand outside of Lily’s room for hours before she let her in.<br/>Still cursing Todd mentally, Janice pushed the man from her mind and focused on Lily.<br/>“So, what’s the plan for now? I know that you had been considering taking time off from work already . . .” for the wedding, ”but it’s a good idea to plan something, even for short term.”<br/>“I could go home for a bit . . .” Lily said, not really considering the idea. She didn’t want to be coddled, and that’s all that she would have to do if she went to her father’s home. <br/>Her younger brother Buddy was the only one out of her four brothers that was still living at home (and only because he was way too focused on his software company to even pretend like he wanted to move out) but sure as the sun shines her cop older brother Cole and her twin model/actor younger brothers J.D and Dustin would swarm to the house to check in on her constantly. She just couldn’t handle that amount of attention, although she had been touched that they’d all flown down to LA to be with her for nearly a week after the accident. <br/>No, her father’s home was out of the question. Lily furrowed her brow, trying to actively consider someplace she could escape to for a little while. She had been planning to rent out her beach home for the wedding and the honeymoon, and time away from LA might spur her from her numb state of feeling.<br/>“What about a spa retreat?” <br/>Lily gave an involuntary chuckle and Janice smiled. At least that had gotten some kind of response. “I know, not your usual getaway. Just throwing ideas out.” <br/>Another weak smile came to Lily’s face. She was truly touched by the efforts her friends and community had made to help her feel supported, even if she couldn’t muster the strength to publicly show it. Her church group had all taken time to visit her (in small groups thankfully) bringing good food and at the very least a warm hug from many that were surrogate grandparents to the younger congregation members. <br/>Underlying the appreciation for her community however was the certainty that everyone was pretending things would turn out alright. Weeks had gone by, and Lily could do nothing to squash the feeling away. <br/>Sighing, Lily took a sip from her glass and looked out towards the ocean once more. <br/>Janice saw Lily’s mood drifting into darker territories and was having none of it.<br/>“What’s the farthest you’ve ever been from home?” <br/>“Hm? Oh, well let me think. .  .” Lily considered the question. “Utah, about six years ago I think?”<br/>“What for?”<br/>“Hiking, with some friends. We drove out and went to one of the national parks out there. We also spent a few days doing a service project for the local community cleaning up trails and building a center for the wildlife rangers.”<br/>“Well, would you want to do that again? Get some fresh air, change of scenery?”<br/>“Maybe. . .” Lily fondly brought those older happier memories to mind. It had been a wonderful experience. <br/>“Here, let me see your cell.” Lily handed over her cellphone and watched as Janice went into the web browser. She quickly typed hiking getaways and handed the cell back to her. “You don’t have to decide anything in the next five minutes, but you really should plan something for yourself. This gives you a starting point.”<br/>“Thank you, Janice. I do appreciate you trying to move me into action.”<br/>“What are friends for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours later, Lily was cleaning her dinner dishes and thinking about her last out of state trip. Part of why she had enjoyed the trip so much was the service to the community.<br/>She didn’t just want to take a vacation from her life, she wanted to step into another one. Something far removed from her work as an LA legal secretary. <br/>Dishes done, Lily dried her hands and went to her laptop sitting on the couch. She settled herself in and opened her browsing page, then stopped to consider exactly what she was looking for.<br/>Out of state. . . temporary job openings? Or if that doesn’t bring up anything good, I’ll go for volunteer sites.<br/>Happy to have a course of action, Lily scanned through the first results. Nothing promising. . . she tweaked the search settings to narrow down farther south. Someplace new.<br/>An advert for a cook job caught her eye. Cook Wanted – Clinton, OK. Three Month position with lodgings and pay. <br/>Clicking through, Lily was shocked into laughter - honest, filling laughter- by the number at the top of the sparse description.<br/>“No way,” she exhaled the words between chuckling. “No way is that a real number.” Feeling whimsical and spontaneous, she picked up her cellphone and dialed 405-555-BULL.<br/>The phone had barely rung three rings before a low husky and sleep-filled voice growled out, “Longren Ranch.”<br/>“Oh!” Lily instantly remembered the time difference and realized it must be near one in the morning in Oklahoma. “I’m sorry! I forgot how late it was, I can call back in the morning.”<br/>“I’m awake now.” The low voice sounded slightly amused at her late politeness. “What can I do for you?”<br/>“I’m, well. . . “ this was a crazy idea, when was the last time she had worked as a cook? College? “I was calling about the cook position you’d posted. Is it still available?”<br/>“Honey, you’d wake a man up in the middle of the night to ask about a job?”<br/>“You can go back to sleep if you’re so concerned about it Mr. Longren.” Lily said coolly. Honey?! “Is the position still open?”<br/>“Can you cook?”<br/>“Would I call if I couldn’t?”<br/>A low chuckle sounded through the phone, easing Lily’s emotions. “I reckon not. Look, the position is still open. It’s a three-month gig, three meals a day six days a week for almost thirty hired hands and myself.” A loud yawn interrupted Mr. Longren. “You’d have a day off from cooking to pick up supplies, and lodgings at the main house for the duration.” There was a pause where he was clearly waiting for a response. “Well? Take it or leave it.”<br/>Three months to step out of her life.<br/>“When can I start?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Oklahoma airport couldn’t have actually been any worse than LAX, but it sure seemed that way. Lily spent far longer than she thought was necessary getting her luggage together from two different conveyer depositories and then hurried towards the pickup station. Mr Longren had said he would send one of his employees to pick her up once she’d sent over her flight information. <br/>Looking around, she realized it might have been a good idea for them to have given a description on how to locate each other. Wrinkling her nose, she considered what she would have said about herself. Golden blonde with vivid disfigurement.<br/>Shrugging off the black cloud, she thought looking for a man wearing one of those Stetson hats might give her a clue. The flood of hats that jumped into sight quickly dissuaded that idea. <br/>A break in the crowds gave her a glimpse of a small man near one of the pillars with a sign that said Longren Ranch. The man made eye contact with her and craned his head around the people walking in order to maintain it as she made her way closer.<br/>“You wouldn’t be the cook?” He asked as she came within hearing. He was possibly the shortest man she had ever met, stocky with more wrinkles than she could count. His eyes lit up as she nodded and his warm smile prompted one in return from her. “Ah shoot Miss, welcome to Oklahoma. My names Arloe Duff, but everyone calls me Duff.”<br/>“Lily Brownfield,” she said, giving him a firm handshake and getting one in return. She kept her attention fixed on his face, wanting to see if there was any disgust or shock from seeing her scars. There was none.<br/>“Miss Brownfield, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Now, lets get your bags loaded up and get on out of here.”<br/>“Please, just Lily.” She couldn’t help but smile at the little man as he gathered up her things. She weakly protested at him taking all of her bags and managed to carry at least one as they walked.<br/>“Lily it is then. Good golly the gang’ll eat crow tonight at chow went they get a look at you! We were all thinking that the boss had hired an old lady on her last leg.”<br/>“Why would they think that?”<br/>“Not much reason for something as purdy as yourself getting stuck on a ranch for near parts three-months, only folks who’ve got nothing to do sign up for that kind of life, if you don’t mind me saying.” Worried that she might actually take offence, he stammered out, “What I mean is -is- we’ve been stuck with ol’ Pete and he’s got a cook hand blacker than coal and we’re just real excited to have you here is all Miss Lily. ‘Pecially if you can cook.”<br/>Duff’s attitude did much towards making Lily feel welcome, even if she still hadn’t set foot on the actual ranch. And, even if she wouldn’t admit it, his words about her looks went a ways towards easing her heart about her scars. <br/>“Well,” she tried to get her face in order as she spoke, “I’ve got four brothers who can vouch for my cooking, so I hope the gang will take that for reference.”<br/>“We’re sure happy to!” Duff’s face broke out into a smile, causing a maze of wrinkles. “Let’s get you settle in as soons we can then Miss Lily.” <br/>Walking quickly, he led the way to his parked truck at a brisk pace.<br/>“Just Lily!” She called out, sure that he didn’t hear her. She sighed, straightened her slacks and jacket, and walked after the little man as quickly as she could. </p>
<p>“Here it is.” Duff announce at they drove through a set of white gates. They’d turned off from the highway a while ago and Lily was starting to think the road never ended. A two-story building painted a pretty mix of yellow and blues sat not too far from the gates, with several outlying buildings. “What do ya think?”<br/>Lily didn’t know where to focus first, on the honest to god stable where she saw a few men and woman leading and riding gorgeous horses from, or the hundreds of cattle spread as far at the eye could see. <br/>“I think I’m going to like it here,” she said, stepping out at Duff parked the car not too far from the house. The eleven o’clock sun was already baring down and promising to turn the warm day even hotter. She was glad she’d chosen the linen slacks, although she felt a little out of place amidst the trend of denim and boots.<br/>“We’re certain proud to have you.” Duff said smiling. “Ah! There’s the boss now.” He pointed over to where a large group was on the far side of the house.<br/>Lily failed to see how he could tell anything that was going on in the cloud of dust and movement, from the cows to the people. It was all a swirl of chaos-<br/>One man stepped away from the melee and stood still, drawing Lily’s attention. She felt as though the dust, the sun’s glare, and even the loud bellowing cows fell away when he turned and looked towards her. There was a feeling she couldn’t put a name to, learning his sense of composure somehow from the way he stood in that instant, an island amongst that chaos. <br/>Reality rushed in as he started towards her. Lily felt a rush of apprehension as he walked, keenly aware of how out of place she must look, why was she here, oh god he’s a very big man-</p>
<p>Casey Longren was surprised, to say the least. The dim memory that the new cook was arriving today had only returned when Duff’s blue pickup had and Casey was already tired from the mornings work. <br/>Cutting young bulls was always a long day, but keeping the future herd as docile as possible and the stock as cultivated as it was took many long days and he wasn’t the kind of man to shy away from the work. <br/>He felt bloody, dirty, and not at all in the mood to act like what a cook from LA would want to see as a first impression in a boss but there was nothing to do about it. <br/>Brushing the dust from his black Stetson, Casey tried to make sense of the blonde woman who stood nearly a foot taller than Duff alongside the pickup. She seemed to stare back at him (hard to make out with those sunglasses) but the stylish loose-fitted pantsuit did not look promising. <br/>I’ve hired a damn banker for a chef, Case thought, regretting he hadn’t required she send a resume or references. <br/>As he got closer to her, his mental stock of her increased by how she didn’t flinch away from the noise or the dirty work going on behind him. If he was being fanciful, she almost seemed to be holding her breath.<br/>And what did mamma say about fancies? ‘They’re for those that have the time’. Case stopped just shy of a foot in front of the lady, that’s what she is, a lady, and said kindly, “I suppose you must be Miss Brownfield?”<br/>“I am.” She stood strong and tall, looking directly at him behind her large sunglasses and held out her hand to shake. “It’s nice to finally meet you in person Mr. Longren.”<br/>“Ah.” There was no way she’d shake hands if she knew what he’d been doing all morning. “Miss, forgive me, but my hands aren’t clean.”<br/>Unwavering, Miss Brownfield held out her hand.<br/>Well I’ll be. Maybe she is a cowbell ringing cook. Case put his hand around hers, feeling as if he’d found the softest hand with the firmest handshake he’d ever see in his life. That moment of contact between them zapped like lightning and he imagined that he felt it still running through his fingers as he let go. <br/>Definitely fanciful today.<br/>“If you’ll just follow me Miss, we can get you situated and I’ll show you what you have to work with.” Casey motioned towards the house. “Duff, grab an extra hand and get Miss Brownfield’s things put up in her room will ya?”<br/>“Yessir.” Duff whistled for Harris to follow him and gave Lily Brownfield a parting smile before he starting to unload her bags from the car. She looked almost as if she wanted to object to having all of her things carried for her, but Casey wanted to get a personal moment with his newest hire. He started to walk and she was forced to move with him. <br/>She did a curious thing, keeping her hair pulled in front of her face despite the wind trying to pull it back. <br/>“Now, Miss Brownfield-“<br/>“Please, just Lily is fine.” His long legs had the unintended effect of making her work to keep up with him, but she seemed determined to mention this now. “Miss Brownfield seems much too formal out here Mr Longren.”<br/>Case smiled. “If so, then you need only call me Casey, or boss works just as fine.”<br/>“Okay boss.” Did he hear a smile? Shoot, she’s got the prettiest lips. . . . Focus Casey.<br/>They had reached the front doors of the house before the men carrying Miss Lily’s bags. Case opened up the door for her and kept it open as they walked in, letting her get a look around for a moment before guiding her towards the study on the main floor. He wanted to make it quick, but everything about Lily Brownfield, from her appearance to her mannerisms intrigued him and he was hoping for a glimpse behind the invisible wall he felt.<br/>Standing in front of the polished oak desk he rarely had time to sit at these days, Case said, “Now, if you don’t mind my asking, what exactly brings a woman of your type out in the middle of goddamnear nowhere?”<br/>Lily seemed to ice over visibly. “My type, Mr. Longren?”<br/>Casey winced. That sounded bad. “I meant that you obviously have a moderately wealthy background with a casual suit like what you’ve got on there, and I can tell money when I see it. I don’t mean offence, I’m just making sure you’re not here on some romantic lark.”<br/>“Does this look like a romantic lark to you?” A quick smooth movement, and Lily pulled her glasses off and had her hair pulled back from her face.<br/>Exposed now was a large red-pink scar that curved from above Lily’s left eyebrow down around her jade green eye, over her cheekbone and stopped an inch short of her mouth. <br/>Case caught his breath in surprise but willed himself not to show any pity or recoil. He’d been around the bush long enough to have seen his fair share of scars and knew a fresh one when he saw it. She must have been through something fierce to come out with a scratch like that, and the emotional wounds would be just as fresh. <br/>“I didn’t mean any offence,” he said again, meeting her eyes and holding them. There was a sense of panic in her eyes he felt, but it was so well hidden he couldn’t be sure. “It’s important that everyone gets along, and I’m the head of the pin around here.”<br/>Lily stared at him a moment longer, as if searching for something his in face. Finally turning to look out the window, she said, “I thought I was already hired. Don’t I at least get a trial period?”<br/>“Of course.” Scratching his head out of mild embarrassment for the awkward situation he’d caused, he said, “Honestly, the job is yours. As long as you can cook better than Pete, you’re a godsend twice over.”<br/>That caused a smile to twitch over Lily’s face, although Casey didn’t see it. She turned to face him with her face under control and said, “I worked part time as a chef during college, and before that I was the primary cook at home.” At his raised eyebrow she explained, “My father wasn’t much of a cook and there were five mouths to feed. I stepped up after my mother died when I was fourteen, and I’ve always liked it.”<br/>“That must have been difficult. I’m sorry for your loss.”<br/>“It was a long time ago. I’m a grown woman Casey, I don’t need you to pity me.” Lily kept her tone cool and professional, she hoped. She hadn’t had to talk about her mother to a stranger in years and the stress wasn’t helping keep her in control of the odd emotions that always sprang up.<br/>“Then that’s enough grilling from me.” Case straightened up from leaning against his desk and lead the way to the kitchen. <br/>It was a large kitchen, built to accommodate having a large crew of people around if not a full house. The large walk in pantry was stuffed to the brim and the two freezers were packed as well. Lily was pleased to see how well organized it all was, the cooking trays all lined up and ready to be used, and a good wash area set up for clean up. There was a door that led outside where it looked to be a covered eating and serving area, which was sensible so that they wouldn’t have to haul the food into the middle of everyone’s work and if the weather got bad they could still sit a moment and eat.<br/>Busily seeing to the lunch prep was Pete, a harassed looking man with short black hair and an apron splattered with food. He looked over at Case and Lily as they entered and gave a big yellow-toothed grin.<br/>“Hey there boss. And who’s this pretty young thing?” <br/>“Pete Socrae, meet Miss Lily Brownfield, your replacement.” Lily looked at him, shocked at the blatant explanation, while Pete threw his hands in the air.<br/>“Thanks be praised!” He moved to Lily and took one of her hands in both of his. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss and an absolute joy to hand things over to you.”<br/>Smiling at his enthusiasm, Lily said, “It’s nice to meet you as well. Do you need me to jump in now and help with lunch?”<br/>Pete shook his head. “No Miss but thank you kindly. Me and Johnson have lunch just about ready, but once we’ve gotten everybody fed and you’ve got yourself settled in, we can get yous acquainted with the kitchen before we start on dinner. Sound good to you?”<br/>“Sounds like a plan.” Lily felt slightly apprehensive to be taking over completely a head cook for the first time in her life in this type of setting but the attitudes of the people she’d be feeding was quickly setting her mind at ease. It’s a large group of friendly coworkers, she thought, and you’ve got all the skills you need to get the job done well. Time to show it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>